Austrailia
by skippyxhoe
Summary: Grace finds herself at a Jonas Brothers concert with her Jonas obsessed friend. When she gets called on stage, anything  can happen. BTWthis has nothing to do with Hannah Montana, all though i may throw something in about Miley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**Hello Beautiful**

"Grace!"

Sighing, I opened my eyes and stared into my best friends.

"What?!?" Heather knew I wasn't a mourning person, and she always took advantage of it. Her answer was self explanatory. A scream.

"Lemme guess. Something to do with the Jonas Brothers?" Heather screamed again. This time, louder than the last.

Finally, she spoke. "Get your lazy butt up and get dressed. I don't wanna miss a second of the concert." Heather was one of the biggest Jonas Brothers Fans ever. She always insisted on meeting them. And after a while, I lost interest. Don't get me wrong, they're a great band. But sometimes when you hear they're CD non stop on repeat every single day of your life, you'd get sick of it too.

"So, uh, is Nick gonna be there?" I asked as I stepped into my closet. He was the only cute one in the whole band. Well, besides Joe.

"Of course silly! He's part of the band, remember?" I looked out of my closet, and saw Heather sitting on my bed, pushing back her cuticles. "Will you hurry up? We're gonna be late."

"Right, I knew that." As I finished getting dressed, I felt the butterflies swarming around in my stomach. _May be it'll pass._ I thought to myself.

"GRACE! Lets goooooooooooooo!" Heather pulled my arm, and we raced down the stairs into her car.

Sorry it's short. And it's not my best work, but I wrote it at 3 in the mourning xD any who, ill make sure to have Chapter 2 up soon :  
Grace :


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the car, Heather blasted the stereo as loud as it would go. Singing at the top of her lungs, I thought I was gonna scream.

_"Oh this is an SOS _

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the bottom line its true_

_I gave my all for you_

_Now my hearts in two _

_And I cont find the other half_

_Its like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's the call Ill never get"_

By now, my head was pounding. Hoping Heather wouldn't notice, I turned down the volume, and lay my head against the window. "Grace, you feeling alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired." I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to tell her about the butterflies from earlier.

We finally arrived into the arena's parking lot. I felt my heart began to race as Heather dragged me over to the ticket person. Standing behind twenty screaming, Jonas obsessed girls, I realized what they were screaming about. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were walking our way. The screaming grew louder. Standing there, I fixed my hair into a high bun on the top of my head, and felt my bangs brush across my cheek. Finally, the boys disappeared behind the stage.

The moment Hello Beautiful came on, the whole crowd began screaming and singing along. Although Nick hadn't began singing, everyone broke out into the chorus. "Alright, if you've ever been to one of our concerts, you know how this works." Everyone screamed, except me. "We're gonna pick a lucky girl from the crowd." I just stood there, looking up at the sky. "You," Nick pointed at someone, ad everyone looked around to see who he was pointing at. I looked around too, until I saw everyone stare at me. Including Heather.

"Me?" I asked. "Why me?" But it was too late, I was already up on stage. "She doesn't even like you guys!" I stared at Heather and then looked at Joe, Nick, and Kevin. I felt myself blush. _They are really cute. And I do like some of their songs. Oh who am I kidding._ I giggled and sat on the stool that Mandy had brought out. The music began playing again. Nick smiled at me and began singing.

"_Hello Beautiful, How's it going?_

_I hear its wonderful, In California_

_I've been missing you, Its True"_

Joe walked over to me and began singing.

"_But to night, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly._

_Cause I could go across the world _

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes"_


End file.
